Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wearable devices generally are devices that are clothing, apparels and/or accessories worn by a user and incorporating computer and/or advanced electronic technologies. Examples of wearable devices include smart watches, smart bracelets, fitness bands and the like. Wearable devices make technology pervasive by interweaving technology into a user's daily life. A wearable device has either no display or a small display for the user to view information provided by the wearable device. Even when there is a display, however, the size of a viewable area of the display is usually less than 1.5 in2. For instance, a smart watch may be equipped with a touch-sensing display for a user to interact with the smart watch. Nevertheless, it is not easy for the user to user his/her finger to operate the tiny display.